iPilot to iGoodbye, Seddie Style
by KrisLovesSeddie
Summary: A series of one shots that follow and relationship of Sam and Freddie from iPilot to iGoodbye. Rated T for future chapters, mostly around the Seddie arc, but other then that, all one shots will probably be K. Review please! There will be one story per episode!
1. iPilot

**Hey guys! Thanks for coming to my story! I will be writing a one shot for each iCarly episode, and it will all be centered on Seddie! Some will orientate into the next one, but most of them will be just random and centered on the episode! So here you go…. iPilot.**

FPOV

"30 seconds!" I yelled down to Carly and Sam as I paced around our new iCarly studio. I was so nervous to start this web show. What if people didn't like us? What if we just embarrassed ourselves? I was beyond scared.

"We're on our way up!" I heard Carly's voice yell back. I picked up my camera and began the sign in process. The elevator doors than slid open to revel the brunette and blond, and I grabbed the drink Carly tossed at me. The rest was a blur of mixed nervousness, excitement, and hilariousness! After the show ended, and Carly was headed off to bed all happy with our viewer count at over 32,000, Sam and I were left downstairs.

"I think I'm going to head on home." I said softly to the blonde-headed demon.

"Hey, Freddie, wait." She said quickly, and I turned around to see her walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked, prepared for a royal fissbin or something, but it never came.

"I still don't like you, but thanks for all your help with everything. The website, shooting the show, and making the remote and stuff." She said, her eyes diverting away from mine. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You're thanking me now, Puckett?" I smirked, a laugh almost coming out.

"Yeah. Look, you're a nerd, a total geek, and I can't stand you, but I guess you can be useful for somethings." She laughed.

"Well, I take it all as a compliment! So thank you." I said sincerely. That was as much of a compliment as I would ever get from Samantha Puckett.

"Whatever. You better scurry on home before your freakish mother comes for you. Isn't it past your bedtime?" she teased, a playful smirk on her face.

"Shut it, blondie. I'm leaving now. See you tomorrow." I said, opening the door to walk out and head home.

"Night Fredturd." She said.

"Night Demon." I laughed back.

I opened my apartment door and went into my bedroom and flopped down on my bed.

Maybe Sam Puckett wasn't a horrible as I thought.

**Sorry this one's a bit short. I just wanted to let everyone know that this isn't fluffy and lovey dovey. This is how I imagine their relationship at this stage. In the future, like at the Seddie arc, whenever we get there, it will be fluffier, but I am trying to put out there how I believe Seddie is! Hope you enjoy.**

**REVIEW! I will update much quicker if you do **


	2. iWant More Viwers

**Thanks to those couple who reviewed. Here is the next chapter… iWant More Viewers! This will be a shorter chapter as well.**

SPOV

_'That went well.' _I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs of Carly's apartment. Neither Carly and I or Spencer and Fredhead could come up with a good idea for more viewers. We just got embarrassed instead. So yeah, we failed.

If that stupid rain storm hadn't come, we would have destroyed Spencer and the Nerd and won the bet! But no! At least Spencer managed to screw up their idea as well. So, it was a draw. Neither won or lost. Darn! I really needed something new to rub in Fredward's face.

As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, the apartment door flung open revealing a scrawny, nerdy kid by the name of Freddie.

"Back already, Dork?" I smirked as his face turned red.

"Whatever, Sam. I just left some of my AV equipment in the studio." He yelled back.

"You mean, you just missed Carly, right?" I teased the kid.

"Well, yeah I did. But, that isn't the reason I'm back. Now let me through!" He cried as I blocked the stairs from him.

"Chill, Fredgeek! I just wanted to tell you something!" I exasperated.

"What?" He took three steps back fearfully.

"Oh relax! It isn't bad!" I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Then what is it?" Oh man, he is so gullible.

"Well, that AV equipment in the studio? Yeah, I spilled a Mountain Fizz on it." I laughed at his expression.

"What?! Sam! That stuff is expensive as chiz!" He cried.

"You're to gullible! I'm kidding, Doof!" I laughed.

"Not funny!" He yelled, trying to be intimidating.

"Uh, actually I think it was very funny. Now run along and go find Carly before your little nerd head explodes." I said.

"Whatever." He mumbled, as he started up the stairs.

"Oh, and Sam?" He said, turning back to me.

"What now?" I complained.

"Though it was funny to see your idea ruined, it was still pretty good. Probably would have won." He said.

And with that the annoying nerd was finally gone.


	3. iDream of Dance

**Here we go! Chapter 3… iDream of Dance!**

SPOV

When I was younger, I used to dance, and I have to say that I was pretty good at it. However, after watching SO many stupid dance videos sent in by our fans, I would never do another dance step again. Carly, Fredwiener, and I were all on Carly's couch watching around the 200th video thus far.

"Ugh, how many more?" I groaned loudly.

"A lot and your constant complaining aren't going to get us through in faster." Dorkwad said. I leaned forward and flicked him hard in the ear and laugh at his outburst of pain.

"Sam! No flicking Freddie!" Carly said.

"Maybe you don't." He grumbled.

"Demon." He mumbled.

"Nub!" I retorted.

"Both of you shut it! Don't make me start these videos over!" Carly threatened.

"We'll be good." I said leaning back against the couch, as did Freddie. He pushed play and the next tragedy started.

We watched the next fifty or so videos in almost complete silence, other than our ratings and discussion if liked the dance or not. I could quickly feel my eyes begin to drop in exhaustion, and before I realized what was happening, my head landed on Freddie's shoulder. I couldn't even be disgusted because as quickly as it hit him, he had shrugged it off with a look of repulsiveness. Not that I minded though. I probably could use a shower now.

FPOV

All my head could even process now was dance. If my eyes barely closed, another dance awaited right behind my eye lids. Carly was barely awake, and even Puckett was beginning to succumb to the exhaustion. What happened next shocked me more than when my mom allowed me to try sugar for the first time…

Sam's head landed on my shoulder.

I didn't wait a single beat before I rolled my shoulder to get her blonde head of me. I refused to let her hit me for allowing it, because let's face it, a hit or a Texas wedgie awaited me. What freaked me out though was as soon as the slight weight was gone, I almost missed it.

'_NO! No, no, no! Come on Freddie. It's just the exhaustion creeping up on you.' _ I thought. There is no way that I want to be anywhere near Satan's blonde spawn. Absolutely not.

Back to the dancing, Freddie. Focus.

**Review please. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
